The present invention relates to a pattern selecting device of an electronic sewing machine, and more particularly a device which may select easily and rapidly desired patterns from a plurality of stored patterns.
There have been proposed sewing machines which select desired patterns from a plurality of predetermined patterns stored in a memory.
For selecting the desired patterns, there has been provided means for indicating the stored patterns, means for selecting the indicated patterns and means for indicating the selected patterns.
Recently, a space for indicating the stored patterns has been widened and the number of stored patterns has been increased.
A direct selecting method is desirable for rapidly selecting the patterns without making errors by directly touching indications of the patterns. But, for showing all the stored patterns in a limited place such as a front part of the sewing machine, the displayed pattern indications were reduced in size. Consequently, it was difficult to observe the desired patterns among the shown pattern indications, and a sufficient space for improving the selection could not be obtained. Therefore, each of the pattern indications was allotted a number, and the pattern was selected according to the numbers. However, since the selection was operated not directly but indirectly, errors could easily occur.